


Dinner and a Show, May 26, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dinner and a Show, May 26, 2020

“Good evening students. I hope you have found the Halloween feast as satisfying,” Dumbledore said. “Tonight, we have a special ceremony as one of our official Hogwarts house ghosts selects their successor.” 

“Selects a successor?” Ron asked. 

“Honestly Ron, if you’d stop eating you’d know how rare and special this is. It’s only every two hundred years a ghost can choose to move on and name a successor. The founders decreed it,” Hermione said.

“Let me guess....Hogwarts, a History?” Harry replied. 

“Naturally,” Hermione said. “Now which of the four will it be?” 

All the ghosts of Hogwarts congregated toward the top of the Great Hall. They spun around and the air filled with a chill. There was a flash of light and a portal opened.

The Fat Friar flew toward the portal, stopping only to wave at the members of his House. He entered and with a crack another ghost flew out. 

“Oh my....” said Dumbledore, as the ghost fully materialized. 

“Students, the new Hufflepuff ghost is Cedric Diggory.” Dumbledore announced. 

Ghost Cedric flew down and smiled at the students he recognized. His house mates cheering on seeing their old friend. 

Cho screeched loudly & ran from the hall, sprinting toward the counselor’s office. 

Harry collapsed on the floor. 

Draco laughed at Harry, which caused Cedric to fly over and sit on Draco’s lap. 

“Now now, if you act like that and keep making fun of Harry you won’t get to feel what a ghost’s dick feels like. And trust me, it’s better than when I took you in Myrtle’s bathroom,” Cedric said. 

“It was quite the show!!!” Myrtle said 

“Albus, but why?” Minerva asked. 

“Really, why do you even ask that anymore. Clearly anything goes for dinner and a show. But now I just don’t want ghost sex in the Great Hall...speaking of...” Dumbledore rose. “No ghost sex in the Great Hall. There are tiny first years present” 

Cedric flew off to the broom shed. Draco followed. They arrived to see Cormac....you know…


End file.
